


I'll Do Anything For You

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Liam, Pining Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn does everything Liam asks without question. Liam doesn’t know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do Anything For You

When Liam asks him to do something, Zayn doesn't even think before agreeing.

It's second nature by now. Zayn loves him too much for him to just ignore it.

So when Liam asks him to get him a sandwich after a long day of rehersals, Zayn will ask what kind of sandwich. When Liam asks if Zayn wants to see a movie, Zayn will have grabbed his jacket and pulled his shoes on seconds after the question leaves his mouth.

Liam doesn't realize why Zayn actually does everything he asks; he thinks that Zayn is just being a good friend. But in reality, Zayn just wants Liam to notice how much he needs him in his life.

Without Liam, Zayn's afraid that he would fall apart. Before he was put in the band, he had no problem doing anything by himself, relying on himself to do anything he needs. But now he's dependent on the other boys, especially Liam, and he doesn't want to know what would happen if he didn't have them.

Liam doesn't catch on for a long time. It's after Liam had said that he was thristy; he wasn't asking for anything, really, but Zayn had offered to go get him something anyway.

He was at the vending machine, fishing out the money from deep within his pockets. He just barely had enough to buy a bottle of water.

When he turns around, Liam is standing at the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Zayn is so startled that he nearly drops the bottle of water, just barely catching it in time.

"Liam! What are you doing here?" Zayn asks, scratching at his sleeve. Liam pretends not to notice.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Zayn finds himself wondering, even though he knows that he should shove the water into Liam's arms and run far, far away.

"About you doing everything I ask."

Zayn gulps, his eyes sliding past Liam to try and find an escape route. The only way out is past Liam, toward the lifts. Liam is blocking the way out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you never question what I say. Normally I would ignore it," Liam shrugs. "But I noticed that you never do the same with the other boys."

"So?"

"Zayn, is there something I'm missing here?" Liam asks, taking a step closer. His arms are still crossed.

"Nope!" Zayn flushes when his voice comes out embarrassingly high. "Nothing! Now if you don't mind, here's your water, I have somewhere else I need to be."

Zayn tries to push past his bandmate. Liam throws out an arm, blocking his path. "Where is it you need to be?"

"Umm....somewhere...very important! Yes, I need to be there right now, I'll see you later!"

As Zayn leaves Liam behind, he knows that nothing will make Liam stop from questioning him even more. But for now he has deflected the questions, put it off for another time. He isn't ready to admit what he could barely admit to himself.

He's in love with his best friend, and he doesn't want to risk their friendship right now. Maybe at another time, but not now.

 


End file.
